The Coffee Shop Incident
by Klaine1204
Summary: Blaine has a choice. Someone is going to get hurt either way. How was he supposed to know just how hurt they'd get? Rated M because of explicit language and explicit scenes of a sexual nature. Klaine & Seblaine.  Set Kurt's Senior year, Blaine   Sebastian's junior.
1. Chapter 1

**The Coffee Shop Incident.**

**AN- Just want to let y'all know that this is my first FanFic. I know this chapter is pretty short, and not very enticing but I was just kind of finding my feet in this chapter, to get the ball rolling. The next chapters will be longer, and better. :') Thanks for reading. Means a lot to me. **

* * *

><p>"Blaine, for goodness sake!" A shrill cry echoed around the Lima Bean. "How on earth do you manage to spill coffee down yourself, nearly every time we come here?"<p>

"Haha, sorry, stop complaining, you're not the one doing my washing!" Blaine replied dryly, rubbing frantically at the quickly spreading brown stain on his brand new blue and purple checked shirt. Some had splashed onto his black trousers too, but he disregarded that, considering there colour.

Kurt stared across the table into his boyfriends beautiful hazel eyes and chuckled. "True, but you still look a mess."

They'd come to the Lima Bean, every day, just about, since they'd starting dating. It was just a regular thing of theirs now. Since Kurt was a senior, and Blaine a junior, they shared very few classes, so they used this time, as a chance to catch up on each other's days. Today was different from usual, as they had barely spoken. They just sat there in a completely un-awkward silence, perfectly content just having each other's company. They each held one hand across the table, fingers interlaced, absent mindedly playing with the backs of each other's hands, the other hand wrapped around what must have been their fourth cup of coffee each.

The afternoon passed, quite quickly considering their ill use of time, and it began to get late, and as they both began to grow hungry, coffee not quite satisfying them, so Blaine and Kurt decided to head off home. A day without an encounter from Sebastian was most definitely something to treasure.

Sebastian Smythe was an arrogant, full of himself, yet for all the right reasons, completely gorgeous, gay, guy. He had transferred to Dalton, from some high school in Paris a few months ago, just after Blaine had transferred to McKinley. No one actually knew the reasons behind his transfer, and no one even gave it a second thought. He'd settled in fast, and immediately became Head Warbler, he had an amazing voice, and just one look at him was enough to turn even the straightest of guys, gay. Blaine had visited Dalton a few weeks back to invite the Warblers to come watch him in the leading role of Tony, in McKinley's musical this year, West Side Story, he had met Sebastian, due to him being Head Warbler, and apparently despite Blaine having left, apparently his legacy seemed to live on. Unfortunately Sebastian seemed to have taken a liking to him... And even more unfortunately Blaine had done the same...

Sebastian had been trying to win him over, ever since. But were his schemes working..?

OOOOOO

The next day Blaine wandered through the corridors of William McKinley High. He still didn't feel like he belonged here, but he got on with it. Today though, he couldn't help but feel some kind of tension in the air... he couldn't put his finger on what was going on, but something was wrong.

Kurt walked into McKinley, in a decidedly good mood. He was happy. He had Blaine, the most wonderful, perfect boyfriend a guy could possibly ask for. He was a finalist for NYADA. Life seemed to be going great for him. He and headed to his locker. Rachel, who had the locker next to him, was standing there with Finn, and they were whispering about something, their heads ducked in a suspicious kind of manor. Finn happened to glance up and saw Kurt making his way towards them, he said something to Rachel, and she stopped talking and turned around, on sight of him, she grinned, "Hey Kurt!" and then dashed off.

"What was that all about?" Kurt asked Finn

"Uh nothing, don't worry about it." Finn replied, looking rather sheepish and hurried off in the same direction.

Odd, he thought, what on earth had they been whispering about?

He got his stuff from his locker, and turned around, and took in his surroundings for the first time that day.

He noticed a couple of people looking at their phones, and then looking up at him and laughing. He began to get worried as he noticed more and more people doing it, giggling to themselves, aimed in his direction. He decided to go find Blaine, assuming he'd be in the choir room. He quickened his pace as he headed toward the choir room feeling every student in the school's eye's watching him. He broke into a run as the volume of laughter increased, and he felt tears beginning to form in his eyes, as he reached the choir room door, and ran smack bang into the man himself, Blaine.

"Hey, whoa, steady, what's up? Wait, why's everyone laughing?" Blaine queried as he pulled Kurt inside, closing the door quickly to shut out the sound of evil laughter, which cut through the normal hubble of the WMH corridors.

"Oh my god... I-I don't know... E-every-everyone is laughing a-a-at m-m-me me... I don't know why..." Kurt sobbed into Blaine's arms.

Blaine looked down at the usually taller boy, who was stooped, curled into Blaine's arms, and felt his heart swell. He hated seeing the love of his life so broken like this. He would find out what this was about, and personally murder the person who caused all this.

"I think this might be why." Came a feminine voice from behind them.

They turned to see a highly amused Quinn, trying her best to hold in her laughter, holding up her phone so they could see.

The brightly lit screen revealed nothing other than what appeared to be a very well edited picture. A picture of Kurt. Wearing a little girls dress, pulling up the hem of the dress to reveal what was underneath, showing "lady parts". That was pathetic. Someone had obviously edited Kurt's head onto the image. It was sickening.

Kurt yelped at the sight of it and burst into tears.

Blaine gasped, and looked away, "Who the hell would do that?"

"Who knows?" Quinn replied, before wandering off, chuckling.

"Come on Kurt, I'll drive you home."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Thanks for reading! Next chapter you'll find out what happened with this whole picture thing, and find out a bit more about Sebastian. <strong>**Please review and let me know what you think so far! Thanks! Sorry for the shortness! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Okay, this story probably isn't going to be very popular. I know this is also quite short, and I said it would be longer, but I couldn't make it any longer. However, the next chapter WILL be longer. Thank you so much for reading. I have a basic story line in mind, but other than that, this could go anywhere, so I'd appreciate suggestions. Also, I hope you like my artist choice. :D Sorry for any errors by the way. I try to eliminate them, but I sometimes miss them!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Glee or anything about it. But them again, If i did, i wouldn't be writing FanFiction about it... haha.**

* * *

><p>Sebastian walked into the Warblers common room with a huge grin on his face. He looked smug about something. He took a deep breath and looked around the room. Every single Warbler had stopped talking and was looking right at him. He smiled even wider, and sighed. Today was gonna be a good day. He sauntered over and stood in front of the guys, who were sat on the couches.<p>

"Sectionals!" He grinned.

"What about it?" Jeff replied, suspicious at Sebastian's good mood. He's was up to something.

"It's in two weeks, and I think, Adam Lambert is the way forward." He shot back at Jeff, and the other guys.

"That's a brilliant idea!" Came a cry from one of the guys Sebastian didn't know the name of.

"Yeah, perhaps." Thad agreed.

A mutual agreement rippled through the boys, and it seemed settled.

"Wait. Don't you think, Adam's a bit… Safe." Wes spoke up.

The whole room looked at Wes in utter shock.

Sebastian pulled his phone out of his pocket without saying a single word, scrolled through his song list, until he found the song he was looking for, and hit play. 'Better Than I Know Myself' started playing through the tiny tinny speaker, and he winced, walking over to the stereo system, and plugged his phone in. He smiled as it reached the chorus, just as it started playing through the expensive, powerful surround sound.

The way Adam's voice hit the high notes, sent shivers down Sebastian's spine. Adam Lambert was his idol. He was the one person he actually would kill to meet. He truly worshipped everything about that man. Plus, he was super hot! What he'd do to get in his pants… He swallowed the thought, before his imagination began to run away with him. That wouldn't be good, standing here in front of the entire Warblers, he knew how vivid his thoughts could be, especially when they were about Adam Lambert, and he knew what that could quite easily result in. He'd save those thoughts for tonight, when he was alone.

"Hmm, safe huh?" He said sarcastically. "Come on, you know he's amazing, what's the real issue with doing him?" Sebastian fought back the urge to make some joke out of the double meaning of what he'd just said, but he'd already told himself off once for thinking like that in the past 5 minutes.

"It's just… Eurgh, please don't hate me; I just think… it's too… Gay." Wes replied, cringing. He liked Adam Lambert and all, he's a good singer and he most certainly had nothing against gays. Half his best friends were gay. He just knew Ohio's opinion on gays… It wasn't good. If they got up on stage singing Adam's music, the judges and crowd would not be at all impressed and mark them down, even with Sebastian on lead vocals, he just knew it.

"Fuck you." Sebastian spat, "Who's with me?"

The whole of the Warblers cheered, minus Wes.

"So it's settled." He glared at Wes. "Adam's gonna win us Sectionals!"

He smiled, turned on his heal, and walked straight back out the door.

"Sebastian, where the hell do you-" Was all he heard as he dashed out the door laughing, as he ran along the corridor, and burst out the main entrance into the morning sun. It was a lovely sunny spring day in Westerville. He couldn't be bothered with school or Warbler practice today, but he knew where he was going instead, even if it was kind of early.

OOOOOOO

"Look, Kurt it'll be fine. No one is even going to bat an eyelid. You've been through so much more than this. It'll be okay." Blaine comforted Kurt, in the car on the way to school. He felt bad for him, and sure, it must be embarrassing and all, but he knew the truth, even if no one else did. He held back a chuckle at that thought.

"I-I know I have, but that was horrible. There is only one person that would do something like this to me!" Kurt sobbed.

"Who? Wha-NO! I know he doesn't like you, but no way would Sebastian stoop that low!" Blaine cried, in utter shock, when he realised who Kurt was talking about. He couldn't believe Kurt would think such a thing. Sure, Sebastian was a manipulative jerk, but he wouldn't hurt Kurt like that. Besides, he was gay himself, so he was hardly gonna make a sick joke like that.

"What, you're siding with him now?"

"No, I just, he wouldn't. I know him better than you Kurt. I'm sure he wouldn't do that."

"Whatever." Kurt was such a diva sometimes. He hated being wrong. Blaine loved him none the less. He knew Kurt wouldn't hold a grudge for long, so he let him get on with it.

The rest of the car ride continued in an awkward silence, but as they pulled up into McKinley's parking lot, Kurt forgot about their earlier argument, and grabbed Blaine's hand.

"Oh my god, Blaine, I can't, I-I-I, oh my god!" Kurt panicked. Fear overcame him and he just wanted to go back home, he couldn't face people, he just couldn't!

"Hey, hey, hey, shhhh. No one is gonna even look at you. If they do I'll ensure they won't do it again, believe me, it's gonna be okay." He hugged Kurt to his chest and kissed the top of his head, and then got out of the car and walked round to open Kurt's door. He took Kurt's hand and eased him out of the car. He looked into up into Kurt's eyes and smiled reassuringly and whispered the one word that he knew would get Kurt through the entire day, without worrying. "Courage."

Kurt smiled in gratitude and gave Blaine a hug. They walked into school hand in hand. They wouldn't normally show affection in public, especially not in school, but Kurt didn't care, today, he just needed someone to comfort him.

A couple of people looked at them and giggled, but no one really bothered them. The picture had been obviously edited, so people didn't actually care that much about it. It was old knew now. Kurt began to relax as he realised Blaine had been right. No one even cared. Kurt was just over reacting. The bell rang for first period, he smiled at Blaine and thanked him for being there and dashed off to his first class.

Blaine smiled after him. He was in no rush to go to Calculus, so he stood there watching as Kurt disappeared round the corner and let himself drift off into deep thought. He was so proud of him. Despite everything he had been through, and still had to go through every single day, he was the strongest guy he'd ever met. He was so glad to be his boyfriend, his life was perfect, and couldn't get any better. Suddenly he felt a hand on his chest and he was slammed into the locked behind him. Gasping for air he looked up at the person holding him by his throat.

"You stupid faggot. You are so full of yourself you arrogant son of a bitch. You think you own this school, walking in here with your hands all over your faggot boyfriend. Who do you think you are? It's sick, you're sick. Fuck off back to your own gay pansy school, you don't belong here, and hey, take the other faggot back with you, or I'll personally see to it that you both leave." The butch football player hissed, before shoving him harder into the locker then dropping him to the ground, and walking off.

Gasping for air, holding his tender throat, he sat there for a few mins, before getting up and running to his next class.

OOOOOO

Azimio laughed to himself as he walked off, reminiscing in the fear on Blaine's face. Pathetic fags, he thought to himself. As fun as it was having them around so he could scare them shitless, and bully them till they cried, he had to get rid of them. They were a disgrace to William McKinley High. He missed his partner in crime, but he left. He didn't even give him an explanation or anything. He's started hanging around with the pussy's and then he disappeared. Maybe he was a fag too. Eurgh. Too many fags. They'll all go to hell. Anyway, if that picture he'd sent around wasn't enough to scare them off then his next idea certainly would be. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN-I hope you like cliff hangers. Two of them in here. That's why I couldn't make it any longer. Sorry. But if you give me reviews, I'll write the next chapter. You'll get to find out where Sebastian went, and the song choices, both for New Directions and for The Warblers for Sectionals. Also, Azimio. You'll get to see whats up with him! Reviews and PM's mean the world to me. Thank you again for reading. Btw, I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST GAYS. I LOVE THEM TO BITS. Like, I adore them. I support and respect them in every single way! All that stuff was just for the story. I hate people like that!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN - REALLY sorry to everyone who actually is reading my story, for the lack of update. I've been so busy this last week, with school work, and i was really not expecting to be so busy, and now I've realized I have a maths exam in less than 3 weeks, so there may not be much in the way of updates, but i'll try my best, so bare with me. Thank **  
><strong>you!<strong>  
><strong>As for this chapter, I was going to make it longer, but decided it would actually be better if i split it into two chapters, so again, really short chapter. Sorry. Also, the things i promised in the last chapter, will actually come in the next... So yeah, this chapter is mainly filler, but chapter 4 will be up really soon. Reviews are nice. Make me write faster! :) thanks! <strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The flamboyant music pumped through Sebastian's body as he sat at the bar, cradling a bottle of beer. Potentially his 12th, but he'd lost count. He'd been sat here 5 hours, wasting his day away flirting with the super-hot bar tender. He knew he was taken, but it was fun none the less. The bar had been dead when he'd arrived, but now, it was pushing 6 pm, and Scandals, the local gay bar, was starting to fill out.

A few guys had asked him to dance, and it had been fun, but he's gone back to the bar every time, and not fucked any of them, even though they had clearly wanted it. It wasn't like him. Something was occupying his mind, and yet it was in a good way. The bar tender, Ste, had queried him about it, as it was blatantly obviously he wasn't his usual self, but he'd just sighed and said, things seem to be going right for once and smiled.

A hand pushed the bottle he was clasping, aside, and took Sebastian's hand, pulling him to his feet.

He was dragged onto the dance floor, with the mystery persons other hand over his eyes. He giggled in surprise, and he felt the person pull their bodies together, and a pair of lips collided with his own, and finally his vision was returned, as the mystery man revealed himself.

Sebastian found himself staring into a familiar pair of hazel eyes, surrounded by dark, tanned skin. He felt the guys muscles ripple beneath his shirt, and a hot smile swept across his lips.

"Well, well, well. Fancy seeing you here!" Sebastian cackled. "I haven't seen you about, since you almost got castrated by Baby face!"

"Shut up! That was not funny!" The handsome man replied.

Sebastian grinned, cheekily, and spun on the spot, rubbed himself up against the guy, and then strutted off, casting a glance over his shoulder, and winking, daring the man to follow, which he eagerly did.

"Seb! Wait; don't go outside, I can NOT get caught here. Too many close shaves!"

"Who the hell is gonna be in the parking lot?" Sebastian replied dryly. "Man up and come out already. You're boring as fuck. Wait. Fucking really isn't boring… Anyway…."

"Sebastian, you're such an idiot sometimes."

Sebastian winked, and continued outside.

"Wait you twerp! I only just got here! I don't want to leave yet!"

"Who says we're leaving? There's a space in the parking lot I haven't christened yet… if you know what I mean…" Sebastian smiled.

"I'm not drunk enough for public sexual encounters, get me pissed first."

Sebastian grabbed the butch footballer's hand and dragged him to the bar, with an exasperated sigh.

"It's such a pain, trying to fuck you, you know!"  
>"I'm not exactly hard to get…"<p>

Sebastian laughed, and called the bar tender over, ordering a double Goldschlager for his dear friend and a Brazil cocktail for himself.  
>"So. How have you been?" Sebastian smirked, as he observed this man's facial expression… which was somewhat embarrassed.<p>

"Look sparkles-"

"PUCK?" A deep yell echoed across the room, and the whole club fell silent.

Puck spun on his stool, almost falling off in the process, to see a very drunk, very angry, father of his.

"Shit man… Seb, I have to go, I'm so sorry!" Puck whispered to Sebastian, and he got up and made his way over to his dad.

"What the fuck are you doing in a fucking gay bar you fucking piece of shit?"

"Dad, I was just hanging with a friend, trying to invite him to a party I'm having, don't worry, I'm not a… f-fag." He stumbled over the word, in an unconvincing way, "L-lets go dad, you need to get home, and rest." He attempted to ease his father out the door, but he was having none of it.

"What, You're FRIENDS with a FAG? You're no son of mine!"

"Hey!" Came a deep cry from somewhere in the corner of the room. "Who the fuck do you think you are, coming in here like this, insulting us all?"

Four massive guys, built like brick walls crept out of the shadows, and glared at Pucks dad. "Girls, this is gonna get rough." They called to the rest of the bar, as they strode forward.

"G-guys, just leave it yeah? He's pissed, just leave us alone and we'll be gone." Puck attempted to defend his father to try and maintain the peace.

"Oh, I don't think so." They replied, and with that, they pushed both Puck and his rather out the door.

OOOOO

As Blaine lay in bed that evening, he couldn't help but replay in his head what Azimio had said earlier… "You don't belong here, and hey, take the other faggot back with you, or I'll personally see to it that you leave." What did he mean by that? Was that a threat? Should he report it? Should he tell Kurt what had happened? Should he be worried? So many questions filled his head; he knew he'd never be able to sleep tonight. Besides the aching pain in his neck, that turned into a sharp stabbing pain, every time he moved. Oh god. If he was supposed to be worried, then Azimio's plan had definitely worked. He was terrified. What if he hurt Kurt? What if he could stop Kurt getting hurt, if they moved schools? Where could they go? Not back to Dalton. Not with Sebastian there. He knew he'd give in if he was around Sebastian every day… And oh god, what if he ended up dorming with him? He knew Sebastian had no roommate, and at Dalton, unless you have a very valid reason, you had no say in whom you dormed with… No. He couldn't go back to Dalton. He couldn't believe he was being chased out of his own school (he still thought of Dalton as home) by a guy he barely even knew… A sexy mother fucker of a guy… who wanted him… And Blaine probably wouldn't kick him out of bed either… Oh lord, the thoughts of being in bed with Sebastian… No. He could feel his dick start to firm up and he groaned, burying his head into his pillow. He shouldn't be thinking like that! He has a boyfriend! A beautiful boyfriend, who he loves with all his heart. He closed his eyes, as he realised he was starting to get tired. He tried to clear his head of any thoughts, and concentrated on counting sheep. Hopefully he'd be able to drift off soon enough.

OOOOO

Kurt sat at his desk, nail file in hand, dealing with a blasted broken nail. He'd caught it getting into bed, and had just had to deal with it. He glanced at the clock and almost squealed out loud. It was 00:15. He had to get to sleep; he'd already lost too much sleep that night, seriously bad for his skin. He clambered into bed, but thoughts of the previous day filled his head. Something had been up with Blaine. They'd met at lunch, and he had barely spoken. He'd asked him what was up, but he just shook his head and smiled. Come to think of it, he hadn't touched his food either. Something was up.

Kurt considered calling him, but it was late, so he'd no doubt be asleep, so he didn't bother. He'd wait until morning. But what on earth could be up with him? Did something happen with his parents? Was it school? Lying there thinking about it wasn't going to change a thing. He'd see him in the morning and find out what was up then.

OOOOO

The sound of sirens filled the air, and tires squealed on the tarmac of the parking lot of scandals. Sebastian wasn't one for drama, unless he was the one causing it, but he had feelings, though no one actually knew that, so he had called the police the second the guys had pushed Puck and his dad outside. Good thing he had too, because in the 8 minutes and 14 seconds it had taken for the police to arrive, Puck's dad had been floored, and was bleeding out, unconscious. Puck was knelt by his side trying to stop the blood flow. Sebastian was leant against the door of the club, watching as medics rushed to their aid. He couldn't understand why Puck insisted on helping his dad, after everything he'd put him through.

The police were asking Puck questions now. Of course, the guys who'd beat him up had legged it the second they heard the sirens, so they were nowhere to be seen.

Sebastian turned around and walked back inside the club. He returned to his stool at the bar, and called Ste over. "Double Jack, cheers."

Ste would know what he meant.

A couple of hours later he dragged himself off his stool, glancing at his watch, 3:15. Great. He thought to himself. He clambered out into the parking lot and considered walking home, but knew he'd probably end up in some bush, so he'd risk the possibility of throwing up in a taxi. He pulled out his phone, called a taxi, and waited for it to arrive. There was no one about. Everything was deadly still, except for a slight warm breeze distilling the air. He glanced up from the curb, he didn't remember sitting down, but he clearly had. The taxi pulled up, and he staggered to his feet and got in.

A few minutes later the taxi pulled up outside his empty house. He paid the driver and crawled out fumbling with his keys, trying to unlock the door. He made it inside and crawled upstairs to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So yeah. Short chapter, but the next will be up very soon. Song choices will be revealed then. Keep reading, and send reviews! Thanks! <strong>


	4. AN!

Just had to let any readers know, that I am so sorry for the lack of a new chapter. I have been quite busy recently, with exams and things, and also, had no inspiration what so ever, for a new chapter, but I bring good news! A new chapter shall be published very soon! But I also bring bad news. There will be another huge gap after I publish chapter 4… More exams. So Yeah, I hope you'll stick with me, and wait for the new chapters. :')


	5. Chapter 4

**AN- Okay, I know it has been a really long time, and I'm sorry, but I'd been really busy and had writers block. So sorry if this chapter is totally lame, but i had to try and push through the block, so this chapter probably seems really forced. Please review! Tell me what you want to find out in the next chapter! I have no idea really what to write, but I'm going to keep writing until this goes somewhere. Haha. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4<p>

Sebastian woke up at 7. He crawled out of bed groaning. Despite how much he had drunk, he didn't really get severe hang overs, so this was nothing. He jumped in the shower and got ready in record time, making it to the door of Dalton with seconds to spare. He usually slept at school, but with it having been so late last night he decided to sleep at home. He was glad to be out of that huge empty house. It reminded him of things he didn't really want to be reminded of. He straightened his blazer and pushed the door open and hurried to his first class.

OOOOO

Blaine walked anxiously into school the next morning. The sky was a dreary shade of grey, and there seemed to be no chance of sun at all, ever peeking through the thick clouds. He wandered towards the choir room, as he was 15 minutes early, not expecting to run into anyone, but to his surprise, Kurt was waiting for him, just inside the door way with a concerned expression on his face.

"Blaine! Just the guy I've been looking for!" Kurt called, as Blaine rounded the corner.

"I could say the same for you!" Blaine replied.

"Look, I need to talk to you" Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's arm, and dragging him into the room, and pushing him down on a chair.

"I really need to talk to you about something first, Kurt" Blaine replied. "It's about yesterday."

"Oh, go on" Kurt answered.

"When you asked me if it was okay at lunch… I wasn't. Something happened. You know that bug guy, Dave Karofsky knows, his friend… Azimio or something?"

"Yeah… That's right. What about him?"

Blaine explained the whole thing, and watched Kurts face curl up in horror.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?"Kurt cried.

"I'm fine, don't worry. The thing is I have a feeling he was the one who sent out that horrible picture of you and I don't think that was the worst he's going to do. He really scared me yesterday. It brought back awful memories of my old school. I'm sorry Kurt, but I've thought long and hard about this. I want to leave McKinley, and I want you to leave too."

"Blaine… What about everything we've been through? We can't just give up now. I fought for my right to be at this school! Besides, where would we go? We couldn't go back to Dalton. Not with that man eating scoundrel there! I can't stand to even look at him!" Kurt responded.

"I know Kurt, and I'm sorry, but I just think it would be easier and better for everyone if we just went somewhere new. I know we can't go back to Dalton. Besides, I don't think you could really afford it anyway." Blaine retorted. He knew none of those reasons were the real reason he couldn't go back to Dalton, but he would never tell Kurt that.

"I'll talk to my dad" Kurt supposed, and walked out the door.

"Kurt, wait! I'm sorry!" Blaine called after him.

"You were the one who was meant to help me through this! You were the one who said 'courage' and now who's the coward? Look, it's fine. I love you, but I just didn't want to leave again." Kurt replied and continued to first class, just as the bell rang.

OOOOO

"Dad? I'm sorry. I should have tried harder to get them off you. It'll be okay dad. We'll get through this." Puck whispered to his unresponsive comatose father.

The doctors had said it could be weeks, even months before he woke up… if he ever did, but things didn't look too bad. The guys that had beaten him up had been caught, and released without charge. Man Puck hated the police sometimes, but there was nothing he could really do. He should probably just get to school.

OOOOO

"Good evening felons! We have a song list for sectionals to produce! And I for one think this is going to win it for us! Hit play Jeff!"

_It's not easy having yourself a good time  
>Greasing up those bets and betters<br>Watching out they don't four-letter  
>Fuck and kiss you both at the same time<em>

A few shocked faces could be seen amongst the Warblers as probably the same though raced through their minds at the shocking language.

_Smells-like something I've forgotten  
>Curled up died and now it's rotten<em>

I'm not a gangster tonight  
>Don't want to be a bad guy<br>I'm just a loner baby  
>And now you've gotten in my way<p>

I can't decide  
>Whether you should live or die<br>Oh, you'll probably go to heaven  
>Please don't hang your head and cry<br>No wonder why  
>My heart feels dead inside<br>It's cold and hard and petrified  
>Lock the doors and close the blinds<br>We're going for a ride

It's a bitch convincing people to like you  
>If I stop now call me a quitter<br>If lies were cats you'd be a litter  
>Pleasing everyone isn't like you<br>Dancing jigs until I'm crippled  
>Slug ten drinks I won't get pickled<p>

I've got to hand it to you  
>You've played by all the same rules<br>It takes the truth to fool me  
>And now you've made me angry<p>

I can't decide  
>Whether you should live or die<br>Oh, you'll probably go to heaven  
>Please don't hang your head and cry<br>No wonder why  
>My heart feels dead inside<br>It's cold and hard and petrified  
>Lock the doors and close the blinds<br>We're going for a ride

Oh I could throw you in the lake  
>Or feed you poisoned birthday cake<br>I won't deny I'm gonna miss you when you're gone  
>Oh I could bury you alive<br>But you might crawl out with a knife  
>And kill me when I'm sleeping<br>That's why

I can't decide  
>Whether you should live or die<br>Oh, you'll probably go to heaven  
>Please don't hang your head and cry<br>No wonder why  
>My heart feels dead inside<br>It's cold and hard and petrified  
>Lock the doors and close the blinds<br>We're going for a ride

"BOOM!" Sebastian cried as the music stopped. "Who's with me?"

Not a single soul in the room replied, no one even seemed to be breathing.

"Okay, I know we'll have to clean it up a little, but it's a killer song! It will win us sectionals!"

"Look, Seb, it suits you and all, but it's not right for us… I don't think it's such a good idea." Nick replied.

"What? Fine. We're still doing Adam Lambert right? Or has that gone out the window too?" Sebastian shot back.

"Sorry Sebastian. I think we're going to do 'I Want it all' By Queen, 'The one that got away' By Katy Perry and 'Love etc.' By the Pet Shop Boys" David replied.

"What the hell David? Don't I get any say in this, being captain of The Warblers and all?"

"Sorry, meeting adjourned." David called.

The Warblers all filed out of their common room, all but Sebastian. He sat on one of the couches and closed his eyes and let his mind wander. No matter how hard he tried to get him out of his head, Blaine Andersons face kept popping up. He thought about the last time they'd met. The way Blaine had refused to meet his eyes, and looked at his feet the whole time, while telling him nothing would ever happen between them. He knew it wasn't true. Blaine wanted him just as much as Sebastian wanted Blaine. Blaine just didn't have the guts to admit it.

Sebastian opened his eyes, and realised it was starting to grow dark outside and realised he must have fallen asleep for a few minutes, so he got up and headed up to his empty lonely dorm.

OOOOO

"Look Mom, I know you didn't want to me to go to McKinley anyway, so this will probably please you. I want to move to a new school. I don't like it here, and it's not working out for me… Is that okay? Would you be able to arrange for me to transfer somewhere new?" Blaine mumbled to his Mother.

"Of course! It will be! I've been waiting for you to say those words since your first day at McKinley! I've phone Dalton right away!" Blaine's mother, Sandra replied. She was so glad he'd come to his senses finally!

"No Mom, not Dalton, I can't go back there… Somewhere new. Please?" Blaine countered. He just couldn't go back to Dalton. He couldn't risk jeopardising his relationship with Kurt. As much as he wanted to go back for his friends, he loved Kurt too much.

"Honey, you loved it there, why on earth wouldn't you want to go back? Is it that boy? Can't he go? He's not everything you know. I'm transferring you back to Dalton. You'll start on Monday I assume." She shot back.

"Mom!"

"No Blaine. There are no other schools in the area that even begin to compare to Dalton. It's decided. If you have an issue, go talk to your father. That's final."

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhit" Blaine said under his breath as he walked away. That wasn't supposed to happen… There wasn't really a chance he'd end up dorming with Sebastian really… It was unlikely for a junior to dorm with a senior anyway… The school wasn't that full… was it? What's he going to tell Kurt?

OOOOO

"Dad. I've been thinking. I want to transfer again." Kurt told his dad that evening.

"What? Why? I thought everything was so much better now?" His dad replied, slightly confused.

"It is, well, it's not. It was… but then a couple of things happened and I'm not so sure about staying anymore." He didn't really want to leave. He wasn't all that bothered about anything that had happened recently, though Blaine seemed to be worried, and if Blaine was worried, then perhaps he should be too…

"Is it anywhere near as serious as before?" His dad pondered.

"No."

"Then wait it out."

"Okay dad. See you in a bit."

Well… that conversation kind of went to plan… I hope Blaine doesn't mind. Kurt thought to himself as he headed out the door to meet Blaine. They'd arranged to meet at the Lima bean seeing as it was Friday, so they wouldn't see each other at school tomorrow.

OOOOO

"Hey Kurt" Blaine muttered. "How did it go?" This was going to be a sticky conversation. He could just feel it.

"I can't transfer. My dad says I have to stay at McKinley. I'm sorry, I tried my best. I guess we'll have to just stay put." Kurt replied bluntly. There was no soft way of putting it, so he'd decided just to rip the Band-Aid off, and come out with it.

"Crap. I'm so sorry Kurt. I just mentioned that I didn't like it at McKinley, and now my Mom's transferring me back to Dalton. I tried to get out of it, but there was no convincing her. I'm so sorry. Oh god, this is not how it was meant to happen. We were meant to go to a new school and everything would be amazing. Now we're back to square one. I start on Monday. Tell everyone I'm sorry for me?" Blaine almost burst into tears. He couldn't believe it. He'd rather stay at McKinley, than go anywhere without Kurt, let alone Dalton. They weren't really in many lessons together anyway, but they'd been able to walk to classes and spend almost every waking moment together at McKinley, but when he'd been at Dalton, he'd just found himself missing Kurt the whole day long.

"Oh my god, what the hell Blaine? Is this what you wanted all along? To go back to Dalton to be with Sebastian? It is, isn't it? You… I can't believe it! I thought you loved me… How could you do this to me?" Kurt sobbed. He couldn't lose him again. He missed him so much when he's been at Dalton. And besides, Sebastian was bound to find a way to get in to Blaine's pants now, being around him more often. He's seen the way Blaine avoided Sebastians gaze when they were around each other. It hurt to know Blaine didn't trust himself around Sebastian, but even worse, how was he supposed to trust Blaine around Sebastian, if Blaine didn't trust himself?

"Kurt, I do love you. I love you with everything I know. I would die for you Kurt don't you ever think any different. I don't want to go back to Dalton; I can't believe you'd think that of me!" Blaine yelped. It wasn't very convincing, but he truly did love Kurt. He didn't want to have to be around Sebastian. If only he could think of a way to get Kurt to be able to transfer with him!

Kurt didn't even look twice; he just got up and stormed out, leaving his vanilla latte untouched and still scolding hot.

"Kurt! Please!" Blaine dashed after him. "I love you, and only you!" He grabbed his arm, pulled him round, and kissed him square on the lips.

"Fine," Kurt said after pulling away with a smile, "I believe you, but I really do have to go, my dad said to be home by 6 for tea, its 5:55." He laughed. "I'll talk to you later and we can try and solve this issue." They kissed goodbye, and went their separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Again, sorry for the rubbish chapter! Please review and tell me what you want to know! You can find me on Twitter at SuperNovaGleek if you want. PLEASE REVIEW! <strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N- I'm getting this update in before I go back to school, as I probably won't get much updating done from now on, but I promise I will try my best, so please stick with me. I loved writing this chapter, and was typing it out really fast, so I'm sorry if I've made any mistakes.  
>Also, sorry if the any of the characters seem OOC. Yeah, enjoy! And Review! 3<strong>

**Oh, and Seblaine! Eventually! Be happy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

As Blaine woke up on Sunday morning, reality hit home, and it hit him hard. His mother had confirmed he would be starting Dalton on Monday, and he'd had to spend all day Saturday packing, ready to move in on Sunday. He'd been trying to imagine that Sunday wouldn't come, but it did come. And it was here. His alarm started beeping, and he rolled out of bed, and turned it off. He pulled on a pair of bright green pants and a tight black polo shirt and his brand new green bow tie. He gelled down his hair, and then proceeded to open his curtains, resulting in him being blinded by the dazzling sunlight. Ironic, he thought to himself. The first good weather they'd had in days, for such a horrible day. Grabbing his green framed sunglasses he headed down stairs to meet his fate.

As he reached the kitchen he saw a note on the counter with his car keys laid on top. He wandered over and picked the note up, pocketing his keys. The note read;

_Blaine, _

_So sorry, but you're going to have to move yourself into Dalton. Your father is still away on business and I've just been called out to attend an urgent meeting in DC. You've done it before so you know what to do. Go to the reception and tell them your name and they'll give you your room number. Sorry I couldn't be there. I and Geoffrey packed your car this morning to give you a head start. See you soon. _

_Your Mother x_

"Typical." He groaned out loud since there was no one there to hear him. "So bloody reliable!"

The coffee pot was still on so he poured himself a mug, downed it, grabbed his jacket and school bag and stumbled out the door.

His neighbour, Geoffrey, who'd helped his mother pack up his car, was sat out in the garden sunning himself.

"Morning Blaine, hope the move goes well!" He called

"Thanks Geoffrey!" Blaine couldn't stand the guy. He swore him and his mother had some twisted shit going on behind his father's back.

He got into his car, and drove to Dalton. This was going to be one of the worst days of his life.

As he pulled up into Dalton's parking lot his phoned beeped. He pulled it out and smiled when he read the words he's been sent.

_**My Kurt 3 [7:31]**_

"_**Gonna miss you so much tomorrow. Hope the move goes well. Stay away from man whore. I love you! **__**3" **_

He text back a simple reply;

"_**I love you more! 3" **_

Then walked round to the back of the car, to get his suitcases, and then struggled to the front door of the majestic building. He got his room number, and it turned out it was just down the hall from his old room, so he knew exactly where to go. It was a dorm for two, and there was one person already in it, but the woman on reception hadn't known who.

He made his way down the halls and shoved his luggage into the elevator, before clambering in, himself.

He made it to the correct floor and pushed his way to his room. Despite the fact that it was a gorgeous day, and it was a Sunday, he still thought it odd that he hadn't encountered a single person yet.

He stopped outside his old room and sighed. He used to love that room. But none the less he pushed on to his new room. He knocked, and then unlocked the door, to find his new roommate was not in. He put his stuff down and looked to see which bed was free, before collapsing onto it and closing his eyes.

Kurt woke up fairly early that Sunday morning. Saturday he'd just spent shopping with Mercedes, it' had been lovely to spend time with his girl and he'd gotten some lovely new clothes, but he'd missed Blaine. He knew he'd been busy, so he'd left him alone all day.  
>He'd text him to wish him well with his move, and he was currently watching TV. He thought he might go see Rachel later, and make the most of this beautiful weather. He seriously hoped that Blaine wouldn't run into Sebastian. He hated that guy…<p>

"Well. Isn't this just the best surprise ever?" A familiar voice laughed, dragging Blaine out of his unintentional afternoon nap.

Blaine forced his eyes open as he fought to recall whose voice had disturbed him, before he shot up like a bolt and stared at the figure standing in the open door.

He groaned and flopped back down on the bed. "Of all the damn people in this school!" He cried, exasperatedly.

"Don't be like that," The voice replied with a smirk in its tone, "This is going to be a blast!" Sebastian laughed and moved into the room closing the door behind him. "You want a hand unpacking? I have nothing to do for the rest of the night."

"Uhm, yeah, sure, if you want" Blaine was surprised at his offer, despite the reasons.

They spent the next hour and a half chatting whilst unpacking all of Blaine's things, whilst Blaine tried his utter hardest to not get too flustered. He could not believe his luck. What if Kurt found out? He could hardly keep it a secret. But he couldn't tell him either. He really wished he hadn't been put in a room with Sebastian, but he didn't want to change. He secretly was looking forward to this. Perhaps getting to see Sebastian after he'd just come out of the shower… or whilst he was still in it… Stop it! He thought to himself. Can't let himself think like that. Oh dear. He shook off the feeling and concentrated back on unpacking.

"Finished." Sebastian cried proudly. "Looking forward to sleeping in the same room as me Blaine?" He snickered. "Who knows, we might not need the second bed soon" He winked and strutted into the bathroom.

"Shit." As much as Blaine hated to admit it, he seriously had the hots for a certain Sebastian Smythe.

Sebastian came out of the bathroom half an hour later wearing a pair of grey sweatpants, low around his hips, and nothing else, revealing a line of dark hair just above the hem of his pants, and across his chest, the finest light blonde hair, barely noticeable. His arms stretched behind his head, rubbing his hair dry with a towel.

Time seemed to slow right down as Blaine looked at the beautiful figure walking towards him, he felt his lungs become short of air, and he gasped, before cupping his hand across his mouth. As time caught back up with him, he spun around, trying to look anywhere but at Sebastian. He heard Sebastian chuckle, and say something, but he was too busy trying to find something to look busy with, he didn't acknowledge the sound, until he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He spun round to try to smile and act normal, only to come face to face with the sexiest face he had ever laid eyes on, that was barely and inch away from his own.

"Boo." Sebastian whispered blowing a small amount of air into Blaine's open mouth as he sucked in another sharp gasp.

Hazel eyes melted into green as their faces became so close, lips almost touching… 'Bzzzzzzzzzzzzz'

Blaine pulled back sharply as he was brought back to reality, grabbing his phone of his desk he answered, a small high pitched squeak of a hello erupted from his mouth, so he shook his head, cleared his throat and tried again. "Hello"

"**Blaine, are you okay?"** The voice on the line worried.

"Sorry, hey Kurt, yeah I'm fine, what's up?"

Sebastian laughed out loud. Of course. Who else could it have been? Kurt, damn Kurt, always in the way! He was not ready to give up. He could feel Blaine's power fading. He was going to give in soon, perhaps he could even win him back round tonight. He had a brilliant idea that could go two ways. Hopefully the good way.

"**Just wanted to check in on you. Checking you'd moved in okay" **

"Yeah." Blaine felt his voice falter as Sebastian cocked and eyebrow and smiled his characteristic sexy smirk. He walked towards Blaine stretching as he did so, and all the muscles in his arms and abdomen rippled beneath his skin. Blaine's breath caught in his throat as his fought to speak, and he let out a gasping spluttering sound, and attempted to cover it up with a cough. "Sorry, yeah, my move went fine. My roommate's a bit of an asshole though." He smirked, regaining composure and winking at Sebastian.

"**You seem a little distracted, and it's getting late so I'll call you back tomorrow afternoon. I love you!** **Byee!"** Kurt replied.

"Love you too, night." Blaine yawned into the phone to make it sound convincing before hanging up.

"Oh lover boy! Come 'ere Lover boy." Sebastian mimicked the song from Dirty Dancing, before hitting play on his stereo and pulling Blaine towards him and forcing him to dance, Sebastian still only wearing the sweat pants and nothing else. He pulled Blaine in close to his body and pulled him around the room, dancing to the cheesy music.

"Sebastian! What the hell?" Blaine threw his head back and laughed. This was the most fun he's had in days.

Sebastian said nothing, just laughed along with him. The song finished, and Sebastian collapsed onto his bed, pulling Blaine down on top of him. They lay there for a few minutes, panting, and just relaxing. Blaine inhaled the scent of Sebastian, a mix of his body wash, and his natural smell. He smelt amazing. He lay there with his head on Sebastian's bare chest, not ever wanting to move. He felt so at home, everything felt right. Sebastian kissed the top of Blaine's head. The moment was perfect. He never wanted to let Blaine go. He's never felt like this about anyone before. He wanted Blaine so bad. He wanted him to be his. Blaine rolled off Sebastian and lay on his side, next to him, facing him. Sebastian adjusted his position so his nose was touching Blaine's.

"I-I Can't. I Shouldn't. I mean Kurt-" Sebastian cut him off with the softest, most gentle kiss to lips. Panic rushed around Blaine's head, as he tried to decide what to do. His head was telling him this was stupid, foolish. It would get him into trouble. He loved Kurt! He couldn't do this to him! But his heart was telling him this was right. This is what he wanted. He belonged in Sebastian's arms. He thought no more about it, as Sebastian pulled himself on top of Blaine and kissed him again, this time firmer, deeper. Blaine kissed him back, deepening this kiss further. Sebastian slipped his tongue into Blaine's mouth as he opened it just a fraction. His imagination ran wild, as he fumbled with Blaine's bow tie, and ripped off his polo shirt. He smiled at how gorgeous and toned Blaine was, with a slight smother of dark brown curls dotted across his chest, he was looking at perfection. He pulled Blaine's mouth back into his as his ran his hands across his chest rubbing the curls. His plan definitely worked, and it went the good way.

Suddenly it hit Blaine. He had a boyfriend! He was cheating on Kurt, lovely, beautiful Kurt. How this was going to kill him when he found out.

"Stop!" He pushed Sebastian off him, and sat up. Woah. He'd not ever felt like this before. He tried to remember a time when Kurt had ever made him feel so… good, so appreciated. He thought about wishing he was with Kurt right now, and it just didn't seem right. He couldn't imagine making out with his own boyfriend! Maybe this wasn't right. Maybe he shouldn't be with Kurt anymore? Sebastian was hot. Hell, Sebastian was better than hot. Sebastian was sex on a stick, he remembered when Sebastian had used that phrase to describe him and smiled to himself, but Sebastian wasn't reliable. Was he even trustworthy? Did he even really want him? Or did he just want a fuck and that'd be the end of it? Was he worth losing the reliable, trustworthy, safe Kurt over? Sebastian would really have to prove himself.

"What's the matter?" Sebastian asked, already knowing the answer.

"Look, I have a boyfriend, and you know it. I don't know what you want. I don't know whether all you want is to fuck me, then leave. No, let me finish" Blaine cried, waving his arms as Sebastian tried to interject. "I'm with Kurt and I don't know if you're worth losing him over! If you really want me, then you're going to have to prove it! Now I'm going to bed."

"I'll prove it to you then." Sebastian replied.

Blaine turned to look at him, amazed, before dashing to the bathroom to get changed.

When he emerged again, wearing tight boxers and a tight vest, he dropped his belt, so he bent down to retrieve it. Sebastian grinned at the sight of Blaine's ass in his face, but held back any remarks or wolf whistles that were oh so tempting.

Blaine stood back up and turned around, just in time to catch Sebastian checking out his ass.

"We're going to be spending a lot more time together now, so you'll see. By the way, nice ass!" He couldn't help it.

Blaine turned back around and smiled to himself. It wasn't much. But it was something. It was the first Sebastian had really said about what he wanted from Blaine. It could just be hollow words, but regardless, it gave Blaine the tiny bit of hope and reassurance he needed, because despite everything, he knew what was happening. He was falling in love with Sebastian.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Don't forget to review! Please! I need reviews to keep me writing!  
><strong>**Also, every time any of you add my story to your favorites or put it on story alert, you make me write just a litter bit faster! Thank you!  
>By the way, you can find me on Tumblr now! I will post when I'm updating and things on there! Follow me! <strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**AN- Okay. This has been a long time coming, and I'm so sorry! It's exam season, so I've been revising (and still am! Got a biology exam in 11 days and a chemistry exam in 16!) and I've really had a lot on my plate. And I know when I write a chapter, it usually takes me all day. Started at about 3:30pm today, and its 00:26 now and I only just finished. So yeah, please excuse the lateness. But guess what. Those two exams I've got In two weeks? They're my last exams of the year! So more updating! Yaaaaay!  
><strong>  
><strong>Right. About this story. Okay. **SPOILER** There might be a rather explicit scene you don't like reading explicitness then I've put three ~~~ at the beginning and end of it, so you can just skip right through it. It wont ruin the story if you don't read it. PLEASE let me know if you don't want anymore smut! Or if you want more however... ;)<strong>

**Also (Sorry for the long AN) Some characters are seriously OOC. And this chapter is very choppy. I'm just trying to smooth it out. It will start to get better from this point on. Thank you fore reading! I'll let you go now. :)**

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up earlier than usual that Monday morning. Since it was spring, at his usual 6 Am wake up time, the sun, or at least light, streamed through his thin curtains, but this morning his entire room was still cast in darkness. He rolled over and pulled a slight gap in his curtains, allowing him to see out. The overcast sky was a dark blue, with hints of lighter grey towards the east. He estimated it was about 4 Am. He lay there for a few minutes, but he knew he's never sleep again this morning, so he crawled out of bed and turned the light on, thus allowing him to see his clock. 4:23 Am. His estimation wasn't far wrong. He tried not to think about how lonely he was going to be today, without Blaine by his side, but as he took to the shower, he couldn't force the thoughts out of his head. He contemplated texting Blaine, but since it was half four I the morning, he couldn't imagine him being awake. As he completed his usual morning regime, he glanced at the clock again. 5:36 Am. Ironic how when you wake up earlier, you get ready faster than usual, he thought to himself. He double checked his school bag, and headed downstairs to grab breakfast. He could already sense it. Today was going to be a long day.<p>

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The alarm on Blaine's phone awoke both the boys at 6:12 Am. Sebastian groaned, "What the hell kinda time d'ya call this?" He voice slurred with fatigue.  
>"6:12 Am" Blaine replied.<br>"The hell- you know I'm not even gonna ask." Sebastian crawled out of bed and clambered, clumsily to the bathroom.  
>"6:10's too early, but 6:15's too late!" Blaine yelled after him, with a hint of amusement in his voice.<br>Then BAM. Last night came flooding back to him. The heated make out session, his realised feelings towards Sebastian, and his lack of them towards Kurt. "Shit." He mumbled. He sat on the edge of the bed, elbows on knees, head in hands, trying to decide what to do. Failing to reach a conclusion, he decided to just make it through the day, and decide later. He decided to get dressed for school while Sebastian was in the bathroom, but just as he pulled his tight boxers down, to pull on a fresh pair, the bathroom door opened. He squealed and grabbed the fresh pair and hastily pulled them on before too much was revealed, and spun round to face a particularly happy looking Sebastian, with his eyebrows cocked, stood in the bathroom doorway, with nothing more than a small towel draped around his waist.  
>"Thank you dearly B, for giving me an even better view of that gorgeous ass. Perhaps I'll get a close up later." He winked, and grabbed his desired under garments, before heading back into the bathroom to dress.<br>Blaine turned back round, to continue dressing, but caught a glimpse of himself in the floor length mirror on the back of the dorm room door. He looked at himself and took in the crimson redness of his face, which only caused him to blush more knowing that Sebastian had seen him like this. He cursed under his breath before finishing dressing. He left off his blazer, and headed into the now vacant bathroom, as Sebastian had just emerged.  
>By the time they'd both finished getting ready, it was nearly 7:45 Am, so they hurried down stairs to try and grab breakfast before the canteen shut at 7:50 Am.<p>

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kurt had submerged himself watching cheesy kid's cartoons, only re-emerging to say bye to his dad and Carole as they went to work. Finn had joined him at some point.  
>He suddenly realised the time.<br>"Finn!" He cried, "It's 7:56!"

"Crap." They quickly drove to school, and made it there just in time. Kurt thought about meeting Blaine at his locker, as usual, before realising, he wouldn't be there. He sighed, and headed to first period.

By the end of the day, Kurt just felt completely disheartened. He missed Blaine so much. It had only been 3 days since he last saw him, but that was the longest he'd been without seeing him, for months. He made his way to glee club, to find the arrangement for sectionals had been decided. Finn and Rachel are going to do a ballad, followed by everyone else joining in with a classic rock number where Mercedes would belt out the last jaw-dropping note. As usual.  
>Sectionals. He hadn't even thought about it with everything going on with Blaine recently, and it was this Friday.<p>

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As it turned out, Blaine had the exact same timetable as Sebastian, which meant he couldn't avoid him at all. Kurt is so going to hate me, Blaine thought to himself. Speaking of whom, he hadn't heard from him all day, so he pulled out his phone and dropped him a quick text.  
><em>"You okay baby? Has your day been okay? Missing you! 3" (15:02) <em>- Blaine

He felt ridden with guilt as he walked down the corridor towards the Warbler's practice room next to Sebastian Smythe, especially after the events of last night. He shook it off, determined that he would tell Kurt everything as soon as he could.  
>His phone vibrated in his pocket, so he pulled it out to read;<br>_"Today sucked without you. I can't wait to see you again. I love you so much. Don't you ever leave me. 3"(15:05)_ - Kurt  
>He felt his heart break at the sight of those words, because as soon as he told him what he had done, Kurt would be begging him to stay away from him. He shot back a simply reply.<br>_"I won't. 3" (15:06) _– Blaine

"Are you even listening to me?" Sebastian poked Blaine in the ribs.

"Huh, yeah, sorry. After practice, I need to talk to you."  
>"That's what we're doing right now… well, would be if you were listening…" Sebastian smirked as he tried to make light of the statement Blaine had just made, but he knew that this was going nowhere good. Blaine just looked at him like he was an idiot, and walked inside the practice room. All the Warblers cheered and welcomed Blaine back.<br>"Oh, we can't have two head warblers… what now? A vote?" Jeff realised.  
>"No, no! Please, I don't want to be head warbler. I'd love to see how Sebby here, rolls" Blaine answered with a wink in Sebastians direction, knowing Sebastian hated being called Sebby, before composing himself. He knew all the flirting and joking around between the two of them had to stop.<br>"Well, then, Sebby, you're still head warbler!" Jeff joked, putting emphasis on the cheesy nickname.

"Don't you fucking dare call me that again" Sebastian glared at Jeff, before directing his glare at Blaine. "Anyway, I believe we have a set list for Sectionals!"  
>Everyone sort of cheered, discussed it, and agreed on the three songs they were going to sing this coming Friday. They sorted out solos, and practised a bit, and then the meeting was adjourned and everyone had to go away and learn the songs for tomorrows practice.<p>

Sebastian remembered what Blaine had said at the beginning of practice and waited behind at the end, whilst everyone else filed out. He sat down on one of the leather couches and waited. He glanced up from staring at his hands when Blaine came and stood in front of him. "Wanna go up to the dorm?" Blaine asked.  
>"Oh, that's how you wanted to talk is it?" He smirked.<p>

"Just… Come on Seb." Blaine turned and walked up to the dorm. He had to get this sorted out, but he didn't want to do it here. It wasn't private enough, and he didn't want anyone to overhear what he'd done. He was determined to have this talk though.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kurt got home that afternoon much earlier than usual. He didn't go to the Lima Bean after school. What would have been the point? Blaine wasn't going to be there. He wouldn't be able to catch up on Blaine's day, so he just drove straight home. He glanced at the clock as he walked through the door. 4:04 Pm. It was generally getting on for 6 Pm when he usually got home.  
>He had received no homework, so he had no idea what so ever, what to do. Finn had gone to Rachel's. Her Dads were away for the week or something. Kurt picked up his keys, and walked straight back out the door. He looked up and down the desolate street, before getting in his car and driving to Mercedes' house.<br>When he arrived he saw there was no car in the drive. He sighed knowing the probable answer, but walked up the drive and knocked on the door anyway. No one answered. Without Blaine, he honestly had nothing. What did he used to do in his free time before he met Blaine? He tried to think back, but came up with nothing. He knew he had two options. Go back home and watch TV or something, and be bored out of his mind, or call Blaine.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Blaine arrived at his new dorm, the second time he'd ever been in it, with Sebastian close at his heels. He unlocked the door and walked in, holding the door open for Sebastian. Sebastian walked through the door. He'd been formulating a plan in his head the whole time, ever since Blaine mentioned needing to talk. As Blaine pushed the door closed, he did exactly as Sebastian had hoped; looked at the door, but stayed with his body facing into the room. His plan would work perfectly. He slammed himself into Blaine full force, the second the door was closed, flesh hitting flesh, and found Blaine's lips with his own. He knew this could be his last chance, so he had to make it count. His wet lips deepened the kiss as Blaine fought to push Sebastian off him. He only kissed him harder. He could sense how weak Blaine's will was, and he knew how much he really wanted this. He felt Blaine cave under him, and kiss him back, just as forcefully as himself. Their teeth clashed as the kiss became open mouthed, tongues intertwined and suddenly everything became a flurry of trying to get as close as humanely possible. Clothes flew off left, right and centre, until they were both just wearing their uniform pants. Blaine had never felt this close to anyone before. Not even Kurt. He'd never felt this hot either. This was something new altogether. And he liked it. The thought of Kurt made him hesitate for a millisecond, but not long enough for Sebastian to even notice. He thought he heard the familiar sound of "Part of Me" by Katy Perry; his ringtone, but he was too immersed to even care who could possibly be ringing him. Next thing he knew he was laid on Sebastian's bed with Sebastian on top of him. He sensed Sebastian undoing his belt buckle, and then his pants were ripped off before he had a chance to protest, but he had no intention of doing so anyway. With as much force as he could muster up, he managed to flip the two of them over, so he could return the favour to Sebastian. Once done, Sebastian flipped them back over. Sebastian was the dominant one, and he was going to lead in this. He had to have control. He just always had. He slowed things down a bit, moving to kiss Blaine's neck and he moved up to his ear. "You really want this baby? You know the consequences. Are you really sure? You'll regret this come morning. I can stop if you want. Just say you want me to stop, and I'll get right up, but if we go any further, there's no turning back…" He purred, his hot breath tickling the hair behind Blaine's ear.  
>"I… don't care anymore. Yes. I really want this, I'm really sure."<br>"Whatever you say Bambi. Just… so I know, you ever bottomed before?" Sebastian murmured.  
>"I… no. I…" Blaine stuttered.<p>

"You've never even been this far before have you?" Sebastian grinned wickedly. You never forget your first.  
>"No…"<p>

Sebastian moved his head away from Blaine's ear and kissed his Adams apple, moving his way south, leaving a neat trail of kisses, until he reached his navel, at which point, he returned to a high point on Blaine's neck, a spot that would be visible above his shirt collar, and sucked a small amount of skin between his teeth, and Blaine moaned audibly. He might like it now, but he is going to kill me for that later, Sebastian thought with a wince, before returning to the gorgeous line of dark curly hair that led to a place he'd never been before. He slipped his fingers into the waistband of Blaine's boxers, the same pair he'd so hurriedly pulled on to cover himself up this morning, and eased them down, centimetre by centimetre, kissing each new inch of skin, teasing both himself and Blaine. He felt his own rock hard dick twitch, and he whimpered slightly. As he pulled Blaine's boxers all the way down, he smirked and looked into Blaine's eyes feigning disappointment, "That's it?" He winked and Blaine suddenly looked scared. "I'm kidding, it's perfect. You're perfect" He said a planted a kiss on Blaine's lips. He pulled back. "In fact, you're fucking huge babe." He winked again and this time planted a kiss on the tip of Blaine's dick. Relief flooded Blaine's face, then realisation hit, and he tried to hide a grin. Sebastian reached over to his bed side drawer and pulled out a tube of lube. It just so happened to be pina colada flavoured; Blaine's favourite drink… He grinned mischievously. He didn't mention anything just dripped some onto his fingers and rubbed his fingers together. He then ran his finger along Blaine's bottom lip. Just as Blaine licked his lip, and smiled at the taste, Sebastian thrust two fingers into his tight virgin ass. "HOLY SHIT" Blaine screamed in agony, and Sebastian threw his head back and laughed. Blaine groaned and cried at this intense pain. "Shhh Bambi, it'll get real good, real soon, I promise." Sebastian crooned.  
>"Fuck you!" Blaine shrieked.<br>"No, no dear, I think you'll find I'm about to fuck you!" He mocked.  
>"You could have made it so much less painful, you ass hole!"<br>"Again, your ass hole actually." Sebastian was loving this. He had intentionally caused more pain than necessary, but it was all part of the fun.  
>Blaine just groaned at the remark, and then Sebastian began to move his fingers in and out slowly and gently scissoring them in the process, until his could add a third finger with ease. He then removed his fingers and looked down at the huge hot bulge in his boxers. He whipped them off and lubed himself up. Blaine's eyes widened at the size of the cock that was about to take his virginity. It was definitely far larger than his own.<br>"I'm about to fuck you so hard, you won't even be able to walk tomorrow." Sebastian laughed, and before Blaine could say a word in response, he shoved himself in and Blaine screamed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was 7 hours since Kurt had called Blaine and gotten no answer. He'd still not gotten a chance to ask about Meer Kat. He'd resorted to watching lame TV shows, but was now sat in bed, waiting, hoping for a return call. He knew it wasn't going to come so he laid his head down on the pillow and tried to sleep. He heard the front door open, then close, and knew Finn was home. Late. That wasn't going to go down well, but he didn't care. All he could think about was what Blaine could have been doing for 7 hours, resulting in him having not checked his phone and rung him back. Sebastian crossed his mind. But no! Blaine would never do that to him. He trusted him. He trusted him… He tried to forget about it. He needed sleep. He was tired from having been up so early, so he drifted off to sleep around midnight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Sorry, I'm back, just saying, if there are any "he's" instead of "he'd" In this chapter, or any of the others, I'm truly sorry. I type really fast, and despite checking, I never seem to get all the errors.<strong>

**Next chapter - SECTIONALS! Eventually! :D :D And perhaps something to do with Kurt...**

**Please Please Please review! Thank you to the 4 people who have so far! Really helps with my writing! Especially if you tell me what you want and like! Thank you all my readers! Thank you for baring with me. I know how much it sucks when authors take forever to update. Love you!**

**Hit me up on Tumblr! Thanks. SuperNovaGleek**

**(I feel as though I'm forgetting something I was meant to put in here...)**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN- Okay, It's been a while, a lot longer than I said it would be, so I'm sorry to all you lovely people who are actually reading my story. I'm not happy with this chapter. I kind of rushed it, so I think it's quite bad. Since no one complained about the smut in previous chapters, here, have some more. Yes, I know I'm terrible at it. Uhm, if you spot any mistakes, I'm sorry. I don't have a beta reader. Uhm. Yeah. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, please keep them coming. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Light streamed through the windows of Kurt's bedroom. Kurt peeled his eyes open and glanced at the clock. Considering his early rise the previous morning, 6am was pretty late. He checked his phone and to his dismay, Blaine had not called him back, but it was a school morning, so Blaine wouldn't be up for another 12 minutes. He crawled out of bed and got ready for school. He had another long day ahead of him, where he wouldn't be able to see Blaine at every waking moment. He hoped he could see him today. This was the fourth day without him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

The irritating, insolent beeping of Blaine's alarm clock woke the two boys who were curled up, naked, in each other's arms. Blaine smiled at the warmth of the other man's body against his own. Sebastian kissed Blaine's forehead and whispered into Blaine's ear: "I thought I had to prove something to you before you were going to let me do that…" He grinned. Blaine sighed and rolled over, propping himself up on his elbow so he could look at Sebastian.

"I thought we were going to have a talk last night. Clearly you're too fucking irresistible. Please don't make me regret this." He glared at him.

Sebastian smiled up at him innocently. "Well now you know that I don't just want a fuck… I can prove to you what I want."

Blaine shrugged, "We'll see." He grabbed the sheet and wrapped it round him as he clambered out of bed, hoping to leave a very naked Sebastian all vulnerable, but Sebastian grabbed the sheet, just before Blaine managed to get a secure hold on it, and dropped it to the floor, resulting in neither of them having the sheet, so both being very naked. Blaine blushed at the failure of his plan, and the fact that he was stood in front of the most gorgeous guy he'd ever met, naked and semi hard. Also in absolute agony. It felt like someone had tried to split him in two. He had no idea how he was going to manage to walk around school all day, without someone knowing something was up.

Sebastian laughed and grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him down on top of him, and kissed him hard on the lips. "Think we should grab a shower before class?" Sebastian smirked. "We could shower together and save time and water…" He winked.

Before giving Sebastian the time to reconsider, Blaine pulled him up and dragged him into the shower.

The warm water hit there bodies as they kissed deeply. Sebastian moved from Blaine's mouth, and kissed his neck, then his chest, his stomach, then his thigh, before moving to the side and taking him into his mouth. Blaine groaned and fell back against the cold, tiled shower wall and gasped for breath. The sensation was mind blowing. He'd never felt anything like it before. Even last night wasn't as amazing as this. He'd done this to Kurt, but Kurt had refused to return the favour. The most Kurt had ever given was a hand job. He focussed on the sensation for a few more minutes before crying out, "Shit, I'm gonna cum." And with that, Sebastian sped up until Blaine exploded in his mouth, and he swallowed every drop. "Was that quite satisfactory babe?" Sebastian grinned before planting a kiss on his lips. Blaine merely nodded and made out to return the favour. "Nah, it's cool, we only have about 15 mins before class. You can return the favour later, when I don't have to rush. He winked again, and they finished washing, and got ready. Blaine looked at the time; he had 6 minutes to do his hair and get to class. He hadn't even looked in the mirror yet, so he quickly dashed into the bathroom and grabbed a huge dollop of gel, and slapped his hair into place. He noticed a red mark just above his shirt collar. "Shit. Sebastian!" He yelled angrily.

"Look, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, can't you cover it up?" Sebastian looked sheepish as he walked into the bathroom.

"I don't have anything to cover it with! Plus, we have like, 2 mins to get to class."

"Well… I'm sure no one will notice. Just say it was Kurt?"

Blaine groaned, and turned to leave, and they ran to class, pretty awkwardly, considering Blaine's condition.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Seriously, he's not spoken to me since really early yesterday, and that was only really briefly. I think Sebastian's gotten to him." Kurt blubbered into Mercedes shoulder in the choir room.

"I'm gonna kill that piece of shit!" Finn yelled.

"Yeah, let's take him down" Sam agreed.

"He needs teaching a lesson" Artie Joined in.

They all got up and made to leave, when suddenly, "Puck?" Finn said questioningly.

"Uh yeah!" He jumped up and joined the other guys, when Mr Schuester stormed in.

"Woah, woah, woah! Where do you think you're going?" He cried.

"To teach that asshole of a friend of Blaine's a lesson!" Finn replied.

"No one is teaching anyone a lesson, besides me. Sit down. Kurt, a word?"

Kurt hesitantly got to his feet and walked across the room and explained everything to Mr Schue.

"Look, I think you really need to just talk to him. If he's got something to tell you, he'll tell you. He's a good guy, Kurt."

"How can I talk to him when he isn't answering my calls?"

"Go see him."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Blaine and Sebastian were walking to their dorm, while Blaine complained at how many people he'd had to tell he'd hurt his ankle to when Sebastian's phone buzzed.

"Oh my god, Kurt!" Blaine seemed panic stricken. "I haven't spoken to him in days!" And with that, he pulled his own phone out, while Sebastian replied to whoever was texting him.

Shit, 4 missed calls, he thought to himself, and with that, his phone started ringing again. He hadn't even thought about him. He felt so guilty. He loved him sure. But was it really in the way it should be? He loved the company, the comfort, the security. But did he really love Kurt? He was seriously going to have to think about this and make a decision sometime soon. He quickly answered the phone.

"Hey, oh god, I am so sorry Kurt"

"Why the hell haven't you been answering my calls? I've been so worried! We really need to talk."

"Yeah, I'm sorry"

"Lima Bean. 4:30. Ok?" Kurt snapped.

"Yeah, of course, I'll be there."

And with that, Kurt hung up.

"Shit! Seb, please tell me you have some foundation or something?" If Kurt saw the hickey, that was it. His relationship would be over. He couldn't bear the thought of losing Kurt. Not now.

"Can't you just break up with him?" Sebastian whined. He suddenly realised how needy that sounded and tried to compose himself. Luckily Blaine didn't notice as he was too consumed with panic. Sebastian wouldn't admit it, but he needed Blaine. He'd never felt this way about anyone before, and he wasn't going to let Blaine get away. Not now.

"Seb!" Blaine wailed.

"Eurgh, yeah, I do, but 4:30? It's 3:55 now, it takes about 20 mins to drive there…"

"Quick then!"

They ran up to the dorm and Blaine hastily applied the makeup. It was less noticeable, but it was there.

"Go, or you'll be late." Sebastian ushered him out the door.

OOOOOOOOOOO

When Blaine arrived at the Lima Bean at 4:34, he saw Kurt sitting at a table hugging a black coffee and staring absent mindedly out the window.

He walked over and sat down opposite him.

"Hey."

"Have you been… seeing Sebastian?" Kurt winced at the name.

"I- uh- what? No!" He should have seen this coming. He reached out to take Kurt's hand, who pulled away so quickly, he nearly spilt his coffee all down himself.

"Hey, that was nearly you looking a mess not me, for once." He tried to smile, but the way Kurt pulled away nearly broke his heart.

It almost brought a smile to Kurt's face as he recalled the last normal day the two of them had had, where yet again, Blaine had managed to spill coffee all over himself.

"I don't understand. If you haven't been seeing someone else then why have you been ignoring me?"

"I've just been really busy with school work. I had to catch up on loads, and I got convinced to join the lacrosse team. I just hardly got chance to check my phone. I'm sorry." Blaine hated lying. He wasn't even good at it. But he tried his best. "Can we change the subject now? Please. I love you. Everything is fine."

"I love you too. I guess. So, who're you dorming with?"

"I-uh, S- B- Uh…" Shit, why couldn't he just think of a random name? "Sebem…"

"Who?" Kurt thought he was trying to say Sebastian.

"SIMON!" Blaine cried with a little too much excitement. "I, uh, sorry. Forgot his name."

"Oh. Simon who?" Why is he lying to me? Kurt thought.

"I don't know. I hardly know him." Shit. He should have just told him the truth. He knew him too well. Kurt would be on to him.

"Ok. Well, who asked you to join Lacrosse?"

"Jeff. What's with the 20 questions?" Blaine exclaimed.

"Why are you lying to-What's that on your neck?" Kurt tried to remain composed as he saw what looked like a hickey on Blaine's neck, badly covered with foundation, when Blaine removed the scarf from around his neck, without thinking.

"What? Oh, it's like, a bruise or something? I just woke up with it." Blaine tried to lie again.

"Stop lying! Please! Just tell me the truth!" Tears started to stream from his eyes as he realised what was going on. His suspicions had been confirmed. Blaine really was sleeping with someone.

"Kurt please, don't cry." He tried to comfort him, but he pulled away yet again. The look in his eyes was killing him. He couldn't believe he'd done what he swore he never would. Hurt Kurt. But more than just hurt him. He'd cheated on him.

"NO!" Kurt cried. "Just tell me what's going on!" By this time, nearly the whole of the coffee shop was listening to their fight, every single person was judging Blaine, but they didn't understand. No one understood! And then he snapped.

"Well you never do anything for me! I've been going crazy, Kurt! I need some release. I don't just want to cuddle all the time. I want more! I'm sorry." Blaine screamed.

Kurt just stood up and uttered two words that he'd never spoken before. Two simple words that hurt so bad. "Fuck you." He spat, and stormed out.

"Kurt please!" He tried to chase him, but by the time he made it to the door, Kurt was already half way down the street. Blaine looked up, tears blurred his vision, but he still managed to make out a familiar car just pulling up. Sebastian. He hated him right now for what he'd done to Kurt, but he knew it wasn't entirely Sebastians fault. He could have said no. So he was quite honestly happy to see him. Sebastian jumped out the car, and ran over to a very teary Blaine and threw his arms around him, and pulled him into a tight embrace. They stood like that for a few minutes, Sebastian just comforting him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, before putting him in his car, and driving them back home.

Blaine regained his composure on the drive home, thanking Sebastian for being there.

When they got back to the school, they sat in the parking lot for a while. Sebastian holding Blaine, and placing gentle kisses on his head, when suddenly, Blaine looked up, with a devilish spark in his eyes.

"Does the windshield black out too?" All the other windows were very darkly tinted, so you could hardly see in from outside.

"No, but I have a cover…" Sebastian quickly fitted it, not entirely sure what was coming.

Luckily the car was an automatic, so there was no annoying gear box between them. He leaned over, and palmed his groin until he started to feel some hardness. He kissed Sebastian heatedly. He had to get today out of his head. Seemingly Kurt and Blaine were over, so it wasn't exactly cheating anymore. He unzipped Sebastians pants, and pulled out the semi hard delight, and leant over to kiss it. He'd only given Kurt a blow job once, but he'd watched enough porn to have the basic jist of it. Besides, Kurt only complained because he thought it was gross. He never complained when he was coming the hardest he's ever come in his life. Blaine looked up into Sebastians eyes and whispered, "You said I could return the favour later…"

"Are you sure? I mean… What with everything between you and Kurt?" The name tugged at his heart. Knowing Blaine loved Kurt, and was only using Sebastian for please hurt. It hurt bad. But he would do anything just to spend a few minutes with Blaine. He wouldn't believe how he felt about him. And he'd never know.

"Shut up and let me blow you." He leant over again, and too his whole dick in his mouth. He couldn't quite mange to deep throat because of his position, and Sebastian was pretty huge, so the part he couldn't reach, he used his hand to satisfy. Sebastian threw his head back, and pressed himself deep into the chair. He'd had many blow jobs, but knowing it was Blaine this time, he just could hold it in. He gasped for air, as the sensation took his breath away. Blaine swirled his tongue around whilst sucking, and it just sent Sebastian over the edge. He couldn't hold back any longer. "I'm gonna come!" he cried, before releasing himself into Blaine's mouth. They laid there for a few minutes, trying to get their breaths back.

"I think we should go shower now." Sebastian laughed. So they sorted themselves out. Blaine's hair was a state. All his curls had been pulled free by Sebastian, so Sebastian handed him a hat that he kept in the car. They made their way up the front steps, only to be met by half a dozen Warblers running down the steps.

"Blaine! Oh my god, there you are!" Jeff cried.

"Haven't you heard?" Another Warbler cried.

"Woah, slow down!" all the Warblers were yelling things all at once, but they came to a stop when Blaine spoke. "Jeff, what's the matter?"

"It's Kurt. He's in Hospital."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Sorry Kurt lovers... Next chapter might be sectionals... not sure if it'll have to be the chapter after or not. We'll see how it goes. Please review. It keeps me writing. (Ps, follow me on Tumblr. I only have 3 followers, Its so sad.)<strong>


End file.
